Survivors in a Warring Tekkit World
by Plutonium-240
Summary: Tom and Harry, two travellers, meet and join forces during a time of war in Tekkit-opia. Together, will they either stop the war and save many lives or be killed themselves in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Character Explanation

* * *

Tom was a lively twelve-year-old boy who grew up in a small town outside of Tekkit-opia. Now old enough to set out on his own, he does, and takes with him the essentials to survive in Tekkit-opia. Tom strived to be a great alchemist and scientist because he had read many great books about them.

In contrast, Harry was raised in a large city quite close to Tekkit-opia for eleven years. On his twelfth birthday, his parents urged him to go out and explore outside of the city, so he took some supplies and set out to see what he could find. He wanted to be a jack-of-all-trades because that would mean that he was good at many skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long break. My computer was acting up. I promise to upload more frequently.

Review Replies:

TotalElevenHere: Thanks for your support. The story will get better. I promise!

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting

On the first day that Tom left his home, he decided to turn west, for to the east, there was a huge desert that he didn't really want to cross. So, as he trekked across the vast plains dotted with small trees to the west of his town. After several hours of hiking in the hot sun, Tom decided to rest at the base of a shady tree.

Meanwhile, leaving Sprocket City, Harry decided to turn north from where he started to avoid a huge snowy forest. He hiked across some hills and through a forest, not finding much interesting stuff besides a charged creeper, which he dispatched not-so-cleanly, since it blew up and covered him with a thin layer of ash. Finally, as dusk was beginning, he stumbled across a large plains biome, and he saw a figure resting under a tall oak tree.

Harry rushed over to see who was resting under the tree; was it someone he knew? He ran over and saw a boy, not looking too much older than him, lying down and staring off into space. However, as he neared, the boy jumped up and drew his diamond knife, obviously thinking it was an attack. Harry raised his hands above his head and explained who he was.

Tom decided that this boy, Harry, or whoever he was, wasn't a threat, and since they were both explorers, they decided to team up. Harry seemed to have a small fold-up tent that they could both use for cover that night, and Tom had a sleeping bag that unzipped to make a blanket, so they used those to sleep, and then, as Tom almost fell asleep, he remembered to take a few Interdiction torches out to keep mobs away. Thus the two adventurers slept through the night and woke the next day to a whole new world, one full of surprise and adventure, magic and monsters, science and alchemy.

* * *

**I think that this will be the form of my chapters: one day or big event per chapter.**

**Anyways, Plutonium-240 signing off.**

**~Vanishes in a cloud of purple and golden particles~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah, and a few things that I forgot to mention earlier:**

**1. I own nothing besides Tom, Harry, Sprocket City, and the Plot; the Yogscast belong to themselves, and Tekkit belongs to the mod creators and the Technic Team.**

**2. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not. I have a "Firewall" that blocks them out.**

**3. I made full names for the two characters Tom is Tom Harley White and Harry is Harry Simplingson Walker, not that it matters too much.**

**Anyway, on to the story:**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rythian, mage

The duo woke up to a bright sunrise peeking over the low rolling hills of the plains. As they packed up their items, Harry decided to start a conversation.

"What is that strange green torch you have there,"he said, pointing at the interdiction torch.

"Oh, that is an interdiction torch, a magic torch that keeps mobs away."

"Interesting; I've never seen one"

"Well, you wouldn't often see them. I only have a few that my parents gave to me before I set out. They are really hard to make, from asking people in town."

"Hm, i've never really had much access to magic, as i grew up in the big, technological Sprocket City," Harry thought aloud.

"Wait, what's that off in the distance," Tom exclaimed, pointing at a dark building far in the distance.

"It looks like a castle!" Harry cried.

But as they approached the big, dark castle, a lighter, gray one showed up on the horizon. Being curious and a little bit wary of the dark castle, they went towards the gray fortress, but as they approached, Harry pointed out the blue forcefield surrounding it, so they traveled to the darker one instead. Little did they know that they were approaching the doorstep of Rythian's castle during the Second Tekkit War.

They walked up the path leading to what they assumed to be the front door, and they saw a huge emblem formed from cut blocks of wool.

"How strange," Harry commented, confused."A mushroom as part of their emblem. But what's the other part?"

"That," Tom commented, "is a red matter pickaxe, a strong, speedy tool. No wonder it's part of the emblem. This must be the home of a mage."

They approached the iron doors that led into the castle, and saw two iron golems romping around the castle grounds. At the doors, they rang a bell. For a minute, nothing responded. Then, the doors swung open and a man in dark purple and black robes with a black cape stepped out, red katar at the ready.

"Who the hell are you?" said Rythian the mage.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry, but I had to end it now seeing as it is very late where I am.**


End file.
